


Inside Out (The Midlife Crisis Mix)

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Inside Out (The Midlife Crisis Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



So Kevin ended up in Nick’s bed, naked, with the younger man curled up beside him. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the bathroom to find some painkillers for his massive hangover headache. Once there he thought about what happened the last few weeks and how it led to having sex with Nick.

* * *

It started at a TGI Friday’s.

Kevin had wanted to be incognito, to the best of his ability, so he didn’t pick a typical bar or club to get out of the house following his fight with Kristin. She had said she wanted a divorce, and he had taken it harder than he probably should have. So, he got in his car and he drove, with nowhere in particular he wanted to end up. He just wanted to get drunk and try to forget the events of the last hour and a half. When he pulled into the TGI Friday’s, he thought that would be the best place because there wouldn’t be paps, they usually hang out in front of the seedy bard and hot clubs.

He slinked into a booth in the back and ordered a beer, letting the cool liquid hit his lips and begin to calm his nerves as it went down his throat. He also ordered a sampler platter, so he wasn’t just taking up a booth downing alcohol.

A few hours and twice as many beers later, Kevin was very drunk, just like he wanted. He tried to get his waitress to order another sampler platter, but it was getting too close to closing to put anything in, and that set Kevin off. He flung his old platter at her and started screaming about wanting his damned mozzarella sticks and quesadilla wedges. He scared the waitress to the point that they didn’t even have the manager to try to get him out, they just called the cops.

Kevin knew he was in trouble when the cop pulled him out of the booth and escorted him out in cuffs. He sat him on a bench outside and stood over him. “You got someone to call?” he asked.

Kevin shook his head. “I don’t remember anyone’s number.”

“Alright. I’ll take you down to the station, and you can call someone when you remember any numbers.”

* * *

An hour later, he remembered Brian’s number and decided he would be the one to call. He used the jail phone and dialed.

“Hello?” Brian’s voice was groggy. Oh, right. It’s a lot later in Georgia than it is in California.

“Brian, it’s Kevin,” he hesitated on the next part, “I’m kinda... in jail.”

“You’re WHAT?!” Brian expected this from Nick or AJ, but never Kevin.

“In jail. Long story. Look. Can you please just call Howie to come get me?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. Sure, I’ll do that. Wow, of all the people...” Brian said, and Kevin knew there was a head shake attached to it. He hung up.

* * *

He was fighting nausea when he heard the footsteps down the hall. He looked up, first at the guard, then at the mop of blond hair on the person next to him.

No. No no no. This is the worst possible outcome.

“I asked Brian to call Howie, so why...” Kevin started before Nick cut him off.

“He did. But Howie’s in Texas right now. Some DLF thing. So he called me and here I am.”

“Great.”

* * *

Nick changed the sheets on his bed, allowing Kevin to sleep in it, and he would sleep on the couch. It didn’t take long for Kevin to pass out on it, and he didn’t wake up for two days.

Once he woke up, he felt bad for making Nick sleep on the couch and cleaned up the house. It was the least he could do.

He kept doing it, too, being Nick’s person maid, so to speak, cleaning the house every day for a couple hours. He then started baking for Nick, to his appreciation, at least until Nick admitted that sweets were a bit too much, and Kevin admitted he was feeling the same, so how about he started cooking dinner instead of baking dessert?

* * *

“So where did you end up buying your boat?” Kevin asked randomly one day as they were lying on the beach.

“Why are you wanting to know?” the question threw Nick off.

“I was thinking of buying one. You say they’re relaxing, right?” Kevin shrugged.

“They are, when you know what you’re doing. When you run the thing aground, they’re not so fun.” Nick pointed out.

“Well, you can me, right?” Kevin shrugged again.

Nick blinked. “Really?”

“Really,” Kevin repeated.

“Hello, Mr. Midlife Crisis,” Nick laughed.

Kevin scoffed. “There’s no way I am having a midlife crisis. Last I checked, I was only 32.”

“Yeah, you’re 32,” Nick started, “But you’re a 32-year-old pop star. Midlife crisis comes a lot sooner for guys like us.”

“There’s been an odd string of events, but they don’t mean I’m having any kind of a crisis. Kristin and I fought, we’re getting a divorce, I took it hard, got a little too drunk and angry, and now we’re going our separate ways.”

“Why are you two ending it anyway?” Nick asked, “Cause I saw you two lasting forever.”

“So did I,” Kevin sighed, “But, you know, irreconcilable differences.”

“Kev, that can mean anything. That’s, like, the catch-all term for a reason for a divorce. What’s the real reason? Did one of you not want kids or something?”

“She found out I was gay,” he mumbled.

“Oh, um, well, uh,” Nick swallowed. “Why did you never tell me before? Like when I came out?”

“I didn’t even know I was gay then,” Kevin sighed. “I thought I was maybe bi, and besides, I was in the closet and...”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

“So, Kevin, um,” Nick stammered as he stood over Kevin, who was laying on the couch. He then motioned for Kevin to sit up and he sat beside him.

“What’s up Nick?”

Nick just kissed him.

* * *

Kevin shook his head. Maybe he should have nipped it in the bud right there, but the kiss felt so good, and the next one, and then. There is was.

Okay, maybe Kevin was having a slight midlife crisis.


End file.
